


Status: Fangirl

by JupiterWriter



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterWriter/pseuds/JupiterWriter
Summary: *cue dramatic ambiance* She spotted her dreamboat, yall better look out





	Status: Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bff Deanie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bff+Deanie).



> This is my first story thing or whatever so don't expect anything awesome. But if you choose to stick around, buckle up let's a see where this airplane eager to smack the ground goes. You brave souls you (I'm only 20 and a beginner writer. Please don't keyboard slay me). Thx

 

Trea's focus was on the etching in her sketchpad, chatting on about what her dog had done the night before. But Erin's was firmly fixed on the booth full on communication across the checkered floor cafe. There sat some young men directly across from the girls'. Each of them sounding off at once, voices overlapping each others.

 

When out of her peripheral, she could see Trea lookup, Erin's attention would snap back to the conversation, nodding her head and and saying something to give the impression that she was listening to her. But in reality she could currently care less about the topic or whatever she was scribbling in her sketchpad.

 

Once she and successfully fake the interest, Erin's eyes darted back to men in the noisy booth. Scanning through them all, you had your typical gang in leather, something straight out of west side story. 

 

But there was a gentleman in particular that had had caught Erin's full attention. Pressed in between the boys and glass warming the sun, he sat. Heart all a flutter but sweaty palmed, she secretly wished that he'd suddenly turn around and lock eyes with her. But if that happened, Erin's eyes would tense up and avert her eyes elsewhere, pretending she wasn't admiring him from afar.

 

Nameless for months, sat her dreamily handsome crush who toned out the chatter of his mates and dreamed off outside. At least until of his members, who had been calling for his attention, finally tied the table in front of him and called his name. Now the once nameless dreamboat was nameless no more.

A name she would not care for but because it belonged to him, the center of her infatuation, it was like music to her ears.

Freddie.

 


End file.
